mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Wayne Wilson
Jamie and Wayne's reunion in Call of Duty: Nuclear War 2. Sergeant Wayne Wilson is the Uncle of Jethro Wilson, and the Designated Marksman/Sniper for Wolf Division. Biography World War III Wayne Wilson is an American-Australian and former Marine. He is a member of the Wolf Company. He fought along side Jamie and his team. He was captured by Opfor and given to the Shadow Company. He was later rescued by Task Force 141 and Wolf Company. He fought with Jamie once again. He later commanded Aura to get to a sub. Third Sino-Japanese War He only appears once in this war. World War IV He appears in mostly all World War IV battles. He his an Elite Sniper that is usually assigned for Sniping mission. He is seen providing sniper support on several occasion. He is later assigned to help the British, Americans and Germans cross into Moscow. He is later mortally wounded by a shot to the right of the chest by a sniper. He is dies slowly as the sniper tries to take another life and men are being shot in the back, head, heart or head. Biography (ZT) Wayne Ahiga Wilson is the son of a Native American activist man, and an Australian Attorney woman, and half-uncle to Jethro Wilson. Wayne's mother gave her current married name in order to hide the fact that his born from extramarital sex, and both his biological father, and Wayne lived in bliss. However in 2005; Wayne required a blood transfusion from his biological father, and thus gave away the fact that is an illegitimate offspring. Wayne's stepfather annulled his married before dying in a car crash, and Wayne's mother helped his father get citizenship; so she can raise him. Military Career Wayne began his military career at age 17, and is the only member of Omega Squad to be deploy to the Irish Drug War. He assisted Irish forces and Northern Irish forces during Operation Silver Water, Belfast Raids, Raid in Cork, and Operation Two Irelands. After the end of Irish Drug War; Wayne Wilson was transferred into the Special Air Services, and than Wolf Division they were deployed to Federation-controlled regions of the US to support America in it's war against the Federation, however after Civil War heightened Wolf Division was called began to join the war. Gallery Flashback of Wayne Wilson's corpse.jpg|Flashback of Wayne Wilson's corpse|link=File:Flashback of Wayne Wilson's corpse.jpg Trivia *Wayne shares equal knowledge of stealth to Captain Price. *Wayne is the only enlisted soldier without rank abbreviation in Wolf Company. *Wayne and Jamie bear some resemblance between each other. **Both are pro snipers later elite snipers. **Both were Staff Sergeants and later promoted to an officer rank (Jamie to Lieutenant and Wayne to Captain). **Both were commanded by a General at some point. (Jamie commanded by General Rogers and Wayne previously commanded by Lieutenant General Shepherd and General Taylor.) **Both talk with an American influenced way of speech however Jamie started to refer to Lieutenants as Leftenants. **Both have a moustache. **Both have a body built like Arnold Swarzenegger. **They are both elite stealth experts. Category:Australians Category:Revised Category:Rebooted Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Native Americans Category:Snipers Category:Marksman Category:War Veterans Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Military Personnel Category:Midgets